Nice Way To Pay Back
Italy United Kingdom }} is the eighth episode of The Amazing Race: Wonderful World. Leg Clue 1 - Tower of Pisa. Pisa, Italy -> (London Eye. London, United Kingdom.) For this Leg of the race, head to the capital of the United Kingdom and search for one of the most famous ferris wheels in the world, located on the South Bank of the river Thames. This ferris wheel is where you will find your next clue, and it is also your fifteenth Wonder. Caution! U-Turn ahead! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Eye. London, United Kingdom. ROADBLOCK Who’s the artist? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to find out which four pieces of British art are shown in the provided picture. Only part of the art is shown, making it more difficult to find. Once you have the four correct names, you will get your next clue. Clue 3 - Eye. London, United Kingdom. -> (Palace of Westminster. London, United Kingdom.) Search for the meeting place of the House of Commons and the House of Lords, the two houses of the United Kingdom's Parliament, for your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - of Westminster. London, United Kingdom. -> (Westminster Abbey. London, United Kingdom.) Find a large, gothic abbey, located just to the west of the Palace of Westminster. This is where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Abbey. London, United Kingdom. -> (Buckingham Palace. London, United Kingdom.) In London, search for the residence of the monarch of the United Kingdom. This is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - Palace. London, United Kingdom. DETOUR King or Queen. Your choice. In King, you will have to name six kings of England, by matching them with their death dates. Once you have the correct six names, you will receive your next clue. (1) January 29, 1820 (2) June 11, 1727 (3) June 20, 1837 (4) February 6, 1952 (5) May 6, 1910 Queen is a famous British rock band, formed in London in 1970. In Queen, you must search through their music videos, searching for this screenshot. Once you have the name of that music video, you will get your next clue. Clue 7 - Palace. London, United Kingdom. -> (Edinburgh Castle. Edinburgh, United Kingdom.) U-Turn! Two teams will now have the opportunity to slow down two other teams, by forcing them to go back and do the other side of the Detour. If you have been U-Turned, go back and do the side of the Detour you did not originally complete. Reid & Mikey, Will & Martynas and Nuno & Emma cannot use the U-Turn. Now head north to Scotland and search for a historic fortress, which dominates the skyline of the city of Edinburgh from its position on Castle Rock. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 8 - Castle. Edinburgh, United Kingdom. -> (Bell Rock Lighthouse. Arbroath, United Kingdom.) Get to your next Pit Stop! Off the coast of Angus, Scotland, this lighthouse is the oldest surviving sea-washed lighthouse. Built between 1807 and 1810, this 35-meter tall lighthouse is your sixteenth Wonder, and the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Will & Martynas. Reference *¹Nuno & Emma had already passed the U-Turn as they received the U-Turn, and so Tyler & Mike's U-Turn had no effect. Gallery 12309493_10205612797824657_7825171903978621724_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Bell Rock Lighthouse. Arbroath, United Kingdom. Category:The Amazing Race 7 Category:The Amazing Race 7 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)